Viviendo Sin Ti…
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Haldir abandono a Legolas sintiendose muy poca cosa para el principe elfo. Pero se marcho sin sber que Legolas estaba embarasado. Ahora la unica esperanza del principe elfo es el valiente rey Eomer de Rohan.
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi . Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y es medio universo alterno.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad si no de su respectivo autor/a

**Viviendo Sin Ti...**

**Capítulo 1**

Legolas se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo y miró a Halbir en la lejanía con dolor en el alma.

_Me dices adiós,_

_que ya no hay más entre tú y yo;_

_no sé lo que hacer,_

_tanto dolor no me imaginé..._

¿Qué había salido mal en su relación? ¿Por qué Halbir lo había dejado? Legolas no podía creer que existiera tanto dolor, pero existía, porque él lo sentía. Era un elfo fértil del bosque negro y cuando empezó con Halbir pensó que todo sería perfecto, ahora maldecía el momento en que conoció al cínico galambri. Si no fuera por su pequeño secreto, aquel secreto que sólo Legolas sabía que crecía en su vientre, el rubio elfo de la comunidad del anillo estaba seguro que hubiese muerto de dolor.

_Asómate a mi corazón,_

_escúchame en esta canción;_

_si aún sientes algo por mí_

_debes de saber_

_que muero viviendo sin ti_

Oculto, como estaba por los árboles, Legolas se preguntó con tristeza si Halbir en realidad lo amó alguna vez.

_Soy como un niño perdido en las calles_

_dulce recuerdo que termina, viviendo sin ti;_

_me siento triste como una tarde fría,_

_melancolía que lastima, viviendo sin ti,_

_viviendo sin ti, viviendo sin ti..._

- Basta, Legolas, acostúmbrate a vivir sin ese estúpido aunque él sea tu mundo. Te sacaré de mi corazón, Halbir de Lorien.

Se juro Legolas.

- ¿De veras, Príncipe Legolas?

Legolas se viró sobresaltado y quedó frente a frente con Halbir. ¿Cuándo se había movido, a qué horas había llegado tras él, sin que él se diera cuenta? Legolas sabía que Halbir era aún más silencioso que él, y maldijo esa maldita cualidad del galambri.

_Te di tanto amor_

_que ya no sé ni lo que soy;_

_no te olvidaré_

_aunque al final seas tan cruel..._

- Cruel hasta el final ¿no, Halbir?

Le preguntó Legolas, y al sentir como las lágrimas acudían a su rostro y se le quebraba la voz, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Halbir lo miró alejarse con tristeza. Amaba a Legolas, lo amaba, pero él no le podía dar a Legolas todo lo que su rubio príncipe merecía. Legolas siempre sería un príncipe y él sólo un guerrero.

_Asómate a mi corazón,_

_escúchame en esta canción;_

_si aún sientes algo por mí_

_debes de saber_

_que muero viviendo sin ti_

Halbir le extrañaba tanto, pero sabía que había hecho lo mejor. Él era cínico y frío, y Legolas se merecía alguien de su mismo nivel, no a él.

_Asómate a mi corazón..._

- Es lo mejor.

Se dijo Halbir cuando Legolas desapareció de su vista.

- Lo olvidaré - Se juró Legolas una vez en el talan en el que se estaba quedando con su padre, suspiró y añadió - Será lo mejor.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Alguien inesperado**

_Once meses después_

Legolas estaba dando una vuelta por el bosque de Mirkwood cuando sintió el agua correr entre sus piernas, y supo sin lugar a duda, al sentir la primera contracción, que su bebé venía en camino. No pudo evitar gritar de dolor ante la contracción y dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo. Legolas rogó desesperado a los Valar que alguien lo ayudara. Trató de llegar hasta el castillo, pero este estaba lejos, y quince minutos después Legolas se vio en el suelo presa de un terrible dolor, mientras el canal de parto se iba formado en su cuerpo.

- Valar, ampárennos a mí y a mi bebé.

Rogó Legolas al cielo. Y a lo mejor los Valar se apiadaron de él, porque en ese momento un hombre a caballo se acercaba. Al ver al elfo en el suelo, el hombre bajó de su montura. Legolas no lo podía ver bien, pero sabía que probablemente ese hombre era su única salvación.

- Ayúdeme, por favor.

Rogó el elfo roncamente, presa de otra terrible contracción. El hombre se arrodilló junto a Legolas y sólo entonces este lo reconoció. Era el rey Eomer de Rohan.

- ¿Legolas?

Preguntó el Rohirrin asombrado.

- Eomer, mi bebé va a nacer, ayúdame a llegar al castillo.

Rogó el elfo con ojos llenos de dolor. Cuando Eomer trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, Legolas gritó de dolor, mandando su orgullo todo el camino hacia Mordor. Eomer lo hizo tenderse de nuevo en el suelo y quitándose su capa se la puso a modo de almohada al elfo.

- Legolas, tengo que revisarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Le preguntó el hombre. Legolas asintió débilmente, y sintió cómo el hombre lo desnudaba.

- Legolas, tengo malas noticias, tu bebé está por nacer y yo nunca he atendido un parto. Y ya es demasiado tarde como para moverte de aquí.

Legolas volvió a dejar escapar un grito de dolor y luego miró al humano con ojos implorantes.

- Ayúdame, Eomer. Ayúdame, y trae mi hijo al mundo.

Eomer se derritió ante la mirada del elfo y asintió.

- Te prometo intentarlo.

Le juró el hombre remangándose la camisa.

- ¿Qué haces por los alrededores de Mirkwood?

- Tuve que hacer un viaje a Rivendel, por cuestiones del consejo, y cuando me iba Lord Elrond me pidió de favor que trajera un mensaje a tu padre. Yo no me podía negar. Mis hombres están cerca de aquí. Yo salí a dar una vuelta a caballo y te encontré.

Legolas asintió y de nuevo el dolor lo invadió.

- Legolas ¿y el padre de tu criatura?

Le preguntó Eomer tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Los ojos de Legolas se contrajeron de tristeza.

- Mi bebé no tiene padre, nos abandonó a los dos. Se fue a las tierras imperecederas y nos dejó.

Dijo el elfo con tristeza. Eomer sintió rabia contra aquel que no conocía. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de abandonar a alguien tan dulce como Legolas en semejante situación? Otro gemido de dolor del elfo hizo a Eomer revisarlo, y entonces vio la cabecita del bebé pujando por salir.

- Legolas, llegó la hora de pujar. Cuando te lo ordene, puja... ¡Ahora, Legolas!

Quince minutos después, el llanto de un bebé inundaba el bosque. Un agotado Legolas miró con cansancio y fascinación cómo el rey de los Rohirrin envolvía a su bebé recién nacido en su elegante camisa, que tenía el escudo de Rohan, y se lo pasaba con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro.

- Felicidades, Legolas, tienes una hermosa hija. ¿Cómo la llamarás?

- Quiero que se llame Eowyna, como tu madre. Tú la trajiste al mundo y la salvaste, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Sonrió el elfo rubio. Y Eomer le sonrió con ternura y orgullo.

- Gracias, Legolas.

Le dijo el rey rubio.

- Creo que debes de alimentar a tu bebé para poder llevarte a mi campamento y luego ir a tu hogar, pues tu padre debe de estar preocupado.

**Continuara....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Un Caballero.**

Éomer le prestó una de sus capas limpias al elfo. Como era de esperar, esta le quedaba excesivamente grande al cansado elfo, que se miró divertido antes de ajustarse la túnica con un cinturón, para que no se le cayera.

-Ven, Legolas, te llevaré a tu hogar.

Legolas tomó nuevamente a su hija en brazos y siguió al Rey de los rohirrim, los Señores de los caballos.

-¿Y tus hombres?

Preguntó Legolas, curioso.

-Ellos se quedarán en el campamento.

Respondió Éomer y ayudó a Legolas a montar en el caballo, antes de montar él mismo detrás del elfo. Al llegar al reino del Bosque Negro los guardias los dejaron pasar, curiosos por el hombre que acompañaba a su príncipe. Frente al castillo elfito, Éomer bajó de su montura para a continuación tomar en brazos a la pequeña Eowyna y ayudar a bajar a Legolas del caballo. Como si tuviera miedo, Legolas se acurrucó contra el alto hombre. Notando este detalle, Éomer le preguntó como el caballero que era.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta dentro?

Legolas asintió, y Éomer empezó a caminar sin soltar al elfo rubio que se acurrucaba contra él.

-¿Qué sucede, Legolas? Dímelo por favor.

Le pidió Éomer en voz baja.

-Mi papá no quiere a mi bebé, porque este no tiene padre. Y yo no le he querido decir quien es.

Éomer le acarició el brazo con su fuerte y cálida mano.

-No te preocupes, tú y Eowyna estarán bien, te lo prometo.

-Gracias, Señor de Rohan.

-No me llames así, Legolas, para ti soy simplemente Éomer.

Le pidió el soberano Rohirrin, mientras entraban al gran castillo del Bosque Negro. Éomer se sintió como un niño ante el rey Thranduil, era realmente imponente, pero no se permitió amilanarse, le pasó a Legolas la pequeña Eowyna y lo soltó. Temeroso, cual niño pequeño, el elfo se acercó a su padre.

-Te presento a mi hija, padre, Eowyna.

Thranduil, se levantó de su trono.

-No me interesa conocer a tu bastarda, Legolas. Y no la reconoceré como mi nieta hasta que me digas quien es el padre.. hasta que me confiese quien osó deshonrarte.

Legolas no contestó, Éomer supo que estaba asustado y lo único que se le ocurrió en semejante momento fue ser un caballero.

-Su majestad, Thranduil, Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro, soy Éomer Rey de Rohan- se presento Éomer con una reverencia ante el imponente rey elfo-. Le ruego que no hable así de mi hija y mi querido Legolas- Éomer sintió la mirada asombrada de todo el mundo en él y rogó porque Legolas no metiera la pata y lo delatara-. Se que debí de casarme con Legolas nada más saber que estaba en estado, pero mi reino atravesó serios problemas desde la caída de Sauron, así que le pedí a Legolas que volviera a su hogar paterno, donde estaría seguro, a lo que todo se normalizaba en mi reino y todo peligro era exterminado, para la seguridad de él y de mi pequeña.

-¿Habla en serio?

Pregunto el rey asombrado. Sin saber de donde sacaba tantas ideas locas, Éomer se acercó a Legolas y lo abrazó por la cintura, Legolas hundió su cabeza en el pecho del hombre, sorprendido, sin siquiera saber que hacer o decir.

-Así es, su majestad. Desconozco la razón por la que Legolas le oculto que yo era el padre de la criatura. Tal vez por miedo a que usted se enfadara con él, por amar a un mortal. Pero yo le di mi palabra a Legolas de protegerlo y por eso volví ahora que todo en Rohan esta en orden, ahora si tengo algo seguro que ofrecerle a mi amado elfo y a mi hija, y por lo tanto, quiero que partan conmigo y honrarlo desposándolo, como siempre fueron mis intenciones -dijo Éomer con convicción -. Sé que todo esto os tiene que parecer precipitado, su majestad, pero entiéndame: yo soy un mortal su majestad, algún día moriré y no soporto estar apartado de Legolas, y mi hija ni un minuto más.

-¿Es eso cierto, hijo?

Legolas miró al hombre que lo estaba salvando del repudio de su padre. Éomer le sonrió dulcemente y le dio una leve afirmación al elfo con su rubia cabeza.

-Así es, padre. Fui al bosque al encuentro de Éomer rogando a los Valar que cumpliera su promesa, pues al partir me dijo que este día vendría por mí. Fui sorprendido por el parto y Éomer tuvo que traer, sin ayuda, a nuestra hija al mundo.

Thranduil sonrió aliviado.

-Oh, Legolas tonto hijo mío, ¿cómo crees que me iba a enojar contigo, sólo porque amabas a un mortal? Un mortal que cumple su promesa y vuelve por ti. Que renuncio a ti, el elfo más hermoso de la tierra media, sólo para procurarte un hogar seguro. ¡Ven acá tonto hijo mío y preséntame, ahora sí, a tu hija y a tu prometido!

La sonrisa de felicidad de Legolas, le bastó a Éomer para saber que había hecho lo correcto. Luego reparó en el mensaje que le tenía que dar al rey, pero decidió hacerlo más adelante.

* * *

Una vez consiguió que lo dejaran a solas en su cuarto, Legolas dejo a Eowyna en la cuna antes de virarse hacia Éomer.

-Éomer, no se por que dijiste todas esas mentiras, pero gracias, gracias por ayudarme. No te preocupes por mi padre, ya encontrare una forma de sacarte de este embrollo, aunque sea la de fingir que nos equivocamos y mejor terminamos siendo amigos. No te preocupes no tendrás que casarte conmigo.

Le dijo Legolas atropelladamente. Éomer le sonrió, el elfito se veía cómico así todo sonrojado.

-Legolas, puede que la historia haya sido completamente inventada, pero no mis intenciones, pienso daros a ti y a Eowyna un hogar, le di mi palabra a tu padre y la pienso cumplir. Eowyna es rubia y extrañamente se parece a mí, podría ser bien mi hija y nadie se tendría que enterar de lo contrario. Ni siquiera en Rohan, Allá recuerdan habernos visto juntos y eres muy querido por mi pueblo, te recibirán con los brazos abiertos a ti y a nuestra hija, Legolas. Acéptame, no exijo nada de ti, sólo que me permitas ser el padre de Eowyna, y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro podremos crear una relación el uno con el otro y tú puedas olvidar al canalla que te abandono.

-¿Hablas en serio, Éomer de Rohan?

Preguntó Legolas asombrado, porque Éomer quisiera cargar con la hija de otro.

-Completamente, Legolas, ¿me aceptarás?

-Te debo la vida de mi hija; claro que te acepto, Éomer -Le dijo Legolas tomando la mano del hombre entre las suyas-De ahora en adelante eres el padre de Eowyna, para nuestra hija, para nosotros mismos y para todos.

-Gracias, Legolas.

-No, gracias a ti, Éomer. Eres noble, tienes un corazón gigante, eres un caballero, Rey de Rohan, y si en algún momento lo deseas, te prometo darte un hijo varón para tu propio trono.

Le juró Legolas recostando la cabeza en el fuerte pecho del hombre. Éomer lo abrazó y asintió con al cabeza.

-Que así sea, Legolas.

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: La boda**

Legolas admiraba a Éomer, la verdad es que si él hubiese sido Éomer abría mandado hacia mucho rato a su padre de Paseo, con toda esa locura de la boda y la ceremonia de compromiso. A ausencia de un padre y una madre, seria Eomer mismo quien regalara algo a Legolas y como indicaba la tradición, Tranduil regalaría algo a su yerno para demostrar que lo aceptaba en su familia. Luego seguiría la entrega de anillos de compromiso y una semana después la boda.

-Esto es toda una locura, hija de mi corazón. Que bueno que faltan muchos siglos para que tú te tengas que casar.

Le susurró Legolas a su bebé. Éomer que justo en ese momento entraba a la habitación sonrió.

-Si es tan hermosa como tú, tendremos que espantarle los pretendientes a flechazos.

Le sonrió Comer, arrodillándose frente a la mecedora donde estaba Legolas con la pequeña.

-Abra que encerrarla en la torre más alta de Edoras.

Bromeó Legolas.

-Eres hermoso.

No pudo evitar decir Éomer y quedar fascinado por el sonrojo del elfo, quien a pesar de ya ser padre, seguía siendo sorprendentemente inocente e inconsciente de su propia sensualidad. Justo eso lo había metido en semejante lió, la inocente sensualidad que poseía.

-Gra... gracias.

Tartamudeó Legolas apenado.

-Tengo que ir, con mis hombres, prometimos ayudar en la decoración. Te parece si cenamos juntos, con el pequeño pedacito de cielo.

Legolas asintió sonriendo. Le gustaba como Éomer llamaba a Eowyna, cielo. Sí, eso era su pequeñita, un pedacito de cielo.

***

Con su túnica verde menta, Legolas se paseaba nervioso en su habitación. Esa noche era la fiesta de compromiso. Firene el pelirrojo sanador amigo del elfito rubio sonrió ante los nervios de Legolas.

-Relájate, todo ira bien.

-Eso espero.

Susurró Legolas, nervioso.

-Tú, relájate y concéntrate en tu prometido que a la pequeña Eowyna la cuido yo.

Le dijo Firene, al nervioso elfito que sonrió.

***

Hama, el más viejo de su guardia y el hombre en quien más Eomer confiaba miraba sonriente a su rey. El sabía que la niña no podía ser de Eomer, él había trabajado para Theoden y cuidado de Eomer desde que este era un jovenzuelo travieso y terrible, pero le guardaría el secreto a su rey, Éomer nunca sabría que el sabía la verdad.

-Cálmate, Éomer harás un hueco en el suelo. Toma el regalo y sal ya al patio, no querrás que tu hija y tu prometido lleguen antes que tú. ¿Verdad?

Eomer suspiró.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿me veo bien?¿Estoy presentable?

Hama se tuvo que contener para no reír.

-Si, muchacho ve que te vez muy bien.

***

Legolas miró con ojitos brillantes el medallón de mitril en forma del escudo de Rohan. Sabia que era de la madre de Eomer y su corazón se estremeció ante semejante detalle.

Eomer recibió agradecido el regalo de la familia de Legolas y quedó impresionado. Era un libro, pero uno maravilloso, tenía todo lo que los elfos sabían sobre la cura de caballos y en un país conocido por los caballos como lo era el suyo, ese era un regalo muy valioso.

La ceremonia de entrega de los anillos de compromisos, fue como la seda, para alivio de los novios, que daban gracias al cielo por no haber olvidado lo que debían de decir; y después de eso la boda llegó con rapidez para los novios.

Los elfos habían votado, literalmente, la casa por la ventana: La comida era excelente, el pastel de boda gigante, la decoración espectacular y la ceremonia hermosa. Los novios bailaron el tradicional baile elfico y en honor al esposo del elfito más querido del Bosque Negro, bailaron el tradicional vals de los Rohirrin. Luego de eso los desposados no dejaron de bailar y reír con los amigos e invitados. Y el nuevo príncipe Consorte de Rohan, notó Hama, ya había conquistado el corazón de hasta del ultimo de los caballeros que acompañaban al rey de Rohan.

***

Legolas esperaba nervioso a su marido en la cama. Cuando al fin Eomer llegó, el elfito creyó que el corazón, se le saldría por la boca. El humano, ahora inmortal gracias al enlace con el elfo, se sentó en la cama.

-Eomer, yo....yo sólo he tenido relaciones con el padre biológico de mi hija y...y no sé que hacer.

Eomer le acarició la mejilla al elfito con ternura. Lo deseaba, era cierto, pero no lo presionaba, sentía algo demasiado de muy fuerte, algo muy parecido al amor, como para obligarlo a algo.

-Calma Legolas, no te obligaré a nada. Cuando estés preparado, sólo entonces lo haremos.

-No, Éomer yo quiero ser tuyo. No me rechaces, pues es lo único que puedo hacer por ti: pertenecerte en cuerpo y entregarte mi alma y a lo mejor algún día mi corazón y un hijo, más no puedo ofrecerte. No me niegues el corresponder a lo que has echo por mí.

Éomer asintió y le abrió lo brazos al asustado elfito, que se refugio dentro de ellos.

Éomer lo miraba a sus ojos, pero pronto fue atraído por los finos labios, que húmedos y suaves, estaban entreabiertos y los besó con suavidad, intentando con ese gesto ver si el elfo en verdad estaba dispuesto o sólo habían sido valientes palabras. Para su sorpresa la boca del elfo lo recibió gustoso y las lenguas lucharon sensualmente entre si, explorándose el uno al otro. Legolas pensó que él iba a desmayarse del dulzor de ese beso. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así desde Haldir y su corazón se alegro al comprender que podía enamorarse muy fácilmente de este humano, antes un amigo, y ahora su marido.

Éomer besó a Legolas con toda la creciente pasión y el amor que florecía ante la presencia del inocente elfo. Legotas, aunque con algo de mayor timidez, el contestaba con igual intensidad, aspirando su lengua, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de el hombre.

Las manos del Rohirrin recorrían la espalda del elfo, sosteniéndolo y apegándolo más hacia él. Sin darse cuenta Legolas se había acomodado en la posición adecuada para recibir a Éomer y había rodeado a este con sus piernas. Sintió como comer juntaba más las caderas contra las suyas y se hacía un lugar dentro de sí. Cerró los ojos, respiró su aliento, el olor de su piel, mordisqueó y saboreó cuanto tuvo a su alcance. Éomer lo besaba de nuevo, besaba sus labios, luego su mentón hasta llegar al cuello, Legolas se estremeció ante las caricias, ni siquiera Haldir había expresado tanto deseo, tanta avidez por él... quizás era por el carácter propio de los mortales, que siempre deseban hacer todo con prisa, que tomaban todo lo que podían de lo que la vida les ofrecía, siempre concientes de que al otro día podrían ya no tener la oportunidad. Pero aunque ávidas, las caricias de Éomer no eran desesperadas y le daban tiempo a Legolas para aspirar el olor de sus cabellos lacios, y de la piel de su nuevo marido, grabándolos en su memoria. La intensidad de los movimientos aumentó considerablemente y los quejidos de ambos también. Estaban llegando al límite, aferrando sus dedos en los hombros de Comer, legotas llegó al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que su esposo lo llenaba por dentro.

Legolas se dejó caer sobre la cama y sorprendido sintió como Comer se posaba sobre él y lo llenaba con breves besos su rostro y sus manos,. Legolas sonrió al ver la dulzura de su nuevo marido, hacía que el acto mereciera llamarse amor, porque sentía que realmente lo habían hecho.

-Hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Legolas.

Le dijo Éomer, con voz ronca de pasión. Y si Legolas hubiese tenido las fuerzas para contestarle, le hubiese dicho lo mismo.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: En Rohan**

_1 mes y dos semanas después_

-Estamos llegando a Rohan -le informó Hama, uno de los caballeros de Rohan, a su nuevo señor elfo ahora. Legolas le sonrió y le agradeció cortésmente.

En las semanas que pasaron en el Bosque Negro para el enlace entre Éomer y Legolas, el príncipe elfo, así como la pequeña Eowyna se habían robado el corazón de todos los hombres de Eomer y a esas alturas no había ni uno sólo de ellos, que no estuviera dispuesto a dar el cuello y la vida por el nuevo príncipe consorte de Rohan. Ninguno de los soldados dudaba de que en poco tiempo toda Rohan estuviera comiendo de la palma de la mano del príncipe Legolas y la pequeña y tierna princesita Eowyna.

Cuando ya se avistaban las puertas de la ciudad dorada de Rohan, Éomer se acercó al carruaje donde estaba Legolas.

-Ven conmigo, Legolas.

Legolas se acercó a él extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó curioso.

-Sabes que tu nuevo país es conocido por sus caballos, ¿verdad? -Legolas asintió acariciando distraídamente el colgante que Eomer le había regalado en su ceremonia de compromiso-Bueno, una de las tradiciones de Rohan es que la reina, o el príncipe consorte en este caso, deben de entrar por primera vez a la ciudad en la cabalgadura de su rey, así el pueblo sabrá quien eres.

Éomer no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que el resto de sus hombres, al ver como su dulce elfito se sonrojaba.

-Pero, ¿y Eowyna? ¿No será peligroso que cabalgues conmigo, mientras yo la llevo en brazos?

Preguntó Legolas. Firene, uno de los mejores amigos de Legolas , que había acompañado a su amigo junto a otros dos elfos más, sonrió.

-Monta con tu marido, Legolas, nosotros nos encargamos de Eowyna.

Le aseguró Firene. Legolas le dio el bebé a aquel que era su mejor amigo y aceptó la mano de su nuevo marido que lo ayudó a subir a la montura. El caballo de Eomer era un soberbio caballo blanco, llamado Nube Blanca, hermano de Sombragris. Era un caballo hermoso que estaba tan encantado con el elfo como el mismo Éomer.

Éomer pasó una mano por la cintura del elfo y con la otra tomo las riendas de Nube Blanca. Legolas luchó por no sonrojarse ni esconder la cabeza en el fuerte y ancho pecho de su marido y señor, y se mantuvo con la cabeza alta mientras cruzaban las puertas de la ciudad, sonriendo con dulzura a todos los habitantes de Edoras, que lo miraban curiosos. En las escalinatas del castillo dorado, Eomer descabalgó y caballerosamente ayudó a su consorte a hacer lo mismo. No soltó a Legolas mientras subían las escaleras del palacio dorado, y una vez arriba Éomer se viró hacia su pueblo.

-Pueblo de Rohan, mi querido pueblo, sabéis que partí de aquí en una misión secreta, pues ahora os la puedo confesar. Mi querido pueblo estoy seguro de que recordareis al elfo que está a mi lado, Legolas de la comunidad del anillo. Partí en su busca y en la de mi hija a El Bosque Negro. Pueblo de Rohan os presento a Legolas mi esposo, nuestro príncipe consorte.

Todo el mundo abrió la boca sorprendida y de pronto todos al unísono empezaron a exclamar y a vitorear. Legolas quedó impresionado al oír lo que decían.

-¡Viva el príncipe Legolas!

Aún con el corazón en la garganta hizo una graciosa reverencia ante su nuevo pueblo.

-Gracias por esta cálida acogida, pueblo de Rohan, os prometo que nunca se arrepentirán.

Les aseguró Legolas y sus palabras fueron recibidas por otra fuerte ovación. Eomer pidió calma a su pueblo para volver a hablar.

-Os preguntaran por que tarde tanto en traer a Legolas, pues aunque ganas no me faltaron de traerlo -dijo jocosamente provocando sonrisas entre su gente-, un pude hacerlo por mi hija. Quise que mientras durara la exterminación de orcos, Legolas permaneciera seguro en el reino de su padre a lo que nuestra hija nacía. Os confesare que llegué a El Bosque Negro a tiempo de ver a mi pequeña nacer. Pueblo de Rohan os presento a mi hija y de Legolas, Eowyna princesa de Rohan.

Firene le paso la niña a Eomer. El pueblo ovacionó y miró encantado a su pequeña princesita. Era una visión celestial, el guapo rey, sostenía con una mano por la cintura al hermoso príncipe y en su otra mano, cargaba a la rubia y tierna bebé real..

**Continuara....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Noticia.**

_5 años después_

Éomer miró con una sonrisa a su precioso consorte que se acercaba sonriendo con Eowyna agarrada de una mano. Al ver a su papá, Eowyna corrió hacia él con la rapidez de los ligeros pasos heredados de Legolas. Poco le importaba a Eowyna que su papi estuviera reunido con el consejo, así que sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre los brazos abiertos de Éomer.

-Papi, papi, aba, me enseño a disparar con el arco que me regalo el tío Faramir y tía Eowyn.

Dijo la pequeña, emocionada, brincando en el regazo de su padre. Eomer le sonrió dulcemente y la besó en la frente. Recordó fugazmente la reacción de Eowyn cuando a insistencias de Legolas le dijeron la verdad de la paternidad de Eowyna, había reaccionado indignada en un principio, pero Eowyna y Legolas eran fáciles de amar y pronto aceptó que su hermano amara a Legolas y que la pequeña era su sobrina sin importar la sangre. Hoy Eowyn era la tía favorita de Eowyna y su cariño era correspondido. Fuera de Legolas, Eomer, Eowyn y Hama (aunque los reyes no estuviesen enterados), nadie más sabía la verdad sobre Eowyna.

-¡Qué bien, cielo!

Le respondió Eomer a su hija el comentario anterior.

-Y no falle papi.

-Claro que no, amor.

-Siento interrumpirte, cariño- se disculpo Legolas, saludando con una sonrisa a todos.-Ven Eo, papi esta trabajand.-le advirtió Legolas a su pequeña extendiéndole la mano. Eowyna se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

-No quiero que papi trabaje -el consejo sonrió ante las palabras de su princesita-. Quiero que papi me lleve a cabalgar en mi pony -sonrió la pequeña. Legolas rió suavemente y cantarinamente.

-No molestes a papá, pequeña tramposa, y déjalo trabajar.

-No quiero, aba, quiero que papi venga con nosotros.

Éomer se levantó con su pequeña en brazos.

-Hagamos algo, cielo, ve con aba y en cuanto yo termine voy con ustedes a cabalgar.

Eowyna hizo un encantador mohín, pero asintió dándole a su papi un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego le extendió los brazos a su aba. Éomer aprovechó para besar a su consorte.

-¿Te sientes bien, corazón?

-Sí, amor, parece que sólo fue que la comida de ayer no me cayó bien -le aseguró Legolas a su esposo para tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que Eomer se refería a los vomitos que lo habían abordado esa mañana al despertar -Me voy, a llevar a este torbellino a jugar.

Eomer asintió con una sonrisa y vio marcharse a su adorado elfo, con ese delicioso balanceo de caderas que lo volvía loco.

-Su alteza- carraspeó uno de los consejeros divertido. Éomer reaccionó y volvió la atención a sus consejeros.

-Disculpen.

-No se preocupe, su alteza.

-Bueno continuemos.

Pero apenas habían pasado dos minutos cuando Eowyna entró de nuevo al salón de juntas sin su aba, y echa un mar de lágrimas, se arrojó sobre su papá llorando desconsolada.

-Mi cielo, que te sucede.

-¡Aba se murió!

Sollozó la niña. Eomer se levantó de un salto con su pequeña en brazos.

-¿Qué dices, Eowyna?

-Estábamos caminando en el jardín y se cayó al piso- la pequeña sollozó -. No abría los ojos por mucho que lo llamaba, como cuando tú dijiste que se murió mi gatito, porque no me respondía.

-Hija, quédate con Hama.

Le ordenó Éomer a la pequeña, poniéndola en los bazos de uno de sus consejeros, antes de salir corriendo, seguido por los demás consejeros. Encontró a Legolas de inmediato, estaba inconsciente en medio de uno de los rosales que él mismo había plantado.

-Euma, busca al sanador.

Le ordenó Éomer a otro de sus consejeros, tomando en brazos a Legolas.

-Despierta a aba, papi.

Le rogó Eowyna.

-Calma, mi cielo, aba respira, sólo está enfermito.

La tranquilizó Éomer sin dejar de caminar con paso apresurado hacia sus habitaciones y las de su consorte. Hama lo siguió con la pequeña en brazos.

***

-¿Seguro, Firene?

Le preguntó Eomer por millonésima vez al elfo pelirrojo, que se había convertido en sanador de los rohirrin.

Firene asintió con una sonrisa.

-Completamente, su majestad, el príncipe Legolas no tiene nada malo, sólo está embarazado de 3 semanas o poco más, al parecer se extralimitó con sus energías físicas, eso es lo que le provocó el desmayo.

-¿Embarazado?

Repitió Eomer impresionado. Firene se contuvo para no reír y asintió.

Euma, Hama, Gamelin y Jeidin, los cuatro consejeros, sonreían entre sí, al fin fue Hama el que hablo, mientras soltaba a Eowyna.

-¡Felicidades, alteza!

-Gra..Gracias, chicos.

-Nosotros mejor nos retiramos-dijo Gamelin, y los cuatro al igual que Firene salieron asiendo una reverencia.

Eowyna se acercó a su papá y se sentó en su falda, acariciando la mejilla de su aba.

-¿Qué le pasa a aba, papi?

-Que aba está en estado Eowyna. Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita mi cielo.

Eowyna pareció meditarlo un momento.

-¿Yo seguiré siendo tu cielo, papi?

Eomer la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente.

-Siempre, hija mía, hasta que el último aliento de mi vida espire. Siempre serás mi primogénita y mi cielo.

Le aseguró Eomer a su pequeña.

-Bien, entonces, me gusta que tengamos un bebé.

Aseguró la niña de lo más seriecita, asiendo reír a su papi.

-¿Por qué aba no se despierta, papi?

-Porque Firene le dio algo para que durmiera, así que no despertará hasta mañana.

Eowyna asintió.

A la mañana siguiente Legolas despertó como casi siempre dándose cuenta de que uso el pecho de su esposo de almohada, pero estaba vez había algo más, al bajar la mirada vio a Eowyna acurrucada entre su aba y su papi. Legolas sonrió y acarició la cabecita de su niña, antes de volverse a dormir nuevamente.

**Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Discusión.**

-Eowyna afloja un poco la rienda de Bree, no va a desaparecer.

Le dijo Legolas a su niña con una sonrisa.

Había salido a cabalgar con Eowyna sin decirle nada a nadie y mucho menos a Eomer. Desde que se enteró de que Legolas estaba en estado, le había prohibido todo lo que según el era peligroso, o sea que desde subir a un árbol, practicar al arco, hasta correr, es más si hasta le había prohibido seguir el personalmente sus proyectos. Pues desde que Legolas había llegado a Rohan había estado trabajando en diferentes cosas, como casas de curaciones mejor equipadas en más partes de todo Rohan, casas de educación y música, hasta una completa reforestación, pero según Éomer todo aquello le podía crear estrés y que eso no seria bueno ni para él, ni para el bebé.

Estrés le estaba causando su marido, en opinión de Legolas. Así que bastante arto, Legolas, se había vestido, había vestido a Eowyna y se había ido, inadvertido, directamente al establo, donde había sacado el pony de su hija y a Pinta su corcel. Luego había montado y de inmediato se había sentido libre y mucho mejor en los inmensos prados de Rohan.

Ruidos de cascos que se acercaban a toda velocidad sacaron a Legolas de sus cavilaciones y al virarse, su fina vista de elfo no tubo ningún problema para reconocer a quien se acercaba: Eomer sobre Nube Blanca y no iba de muy buen humor. Y para colmo no venia solo, tres guardias lo acompañaba, Legolas bufó molesto ¿Es que acaso ya ni cabalgar podía? Tuvo la tentación de espolear a Pinta y salir corriendo, pero sabia que Eomer lo alcanzaría de todos modos, era mejor jinete que él, y además, tampoco es que pudiera iniciar una carrera con Eowyna subida a su pony.

-¡Legolas! -tronó Eomer al llegar hasta donde su consorte, bajó de su caballo y acercándose a Legolas lo desmontó de su corcel en volandas -¿Se puede saber cómo demonios se te ocurrió la descabellada idea de salir a cabalgar solo y para colmo con Eowyna? ¿Y si te hubieses desmayado Legolas? -le regañó.

-¡Éomer, basta! Te estas pasando. No soy un niño, soy un elfo, no me va a pasar nada.

Protestó Legolas molesto.

-¡Te puedes desmayar Legolas! ¿Y entonces qué pasa con nuestra hija, ah? ¿Qué se supone que haga Eowyna con su aba desmayado? ¿Y si te caes del caballo, te golpeas y sufres un aborto sin nadie cerca para ayudarte?

-¡No soy ningún tonto, Eomer, sé lo que hago!

Le gritó Legolas al borde de las lágrimas. Pero Eomer no estaba dispuesto a ceder, su deber era cuidar de su familia así a Legolas no le gustara.

-No, Legotas, no digo que seas un tonto, sé bien que no lo eres... pero estás embarazado, Legotas, y necesitas ciertos cuidados, te guste o no la idea.

-¿Papi, aba por qué pelean?

Preguntó Eowyna y Eomer vio que estaba apunto de llorar, el labio inferior le temblaba. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-Aba y yo no peleamos, mi cielo, sólo estamos hablando un poquito fuerte.

La tranquilizó Éomer con una sonrisa, luego volviéndose hacia Legolas, le ordenó.

-Sube a Nube Blanca.

Legolas estuvo a punto de revelarse, pero reparó en los guardias que estaban cerca, no podía pelear con su marido frente a ellos, pues además de su marido, Eomer seguía siendo también su rey y señor y no era correcto pelear con él y desafiarlo -al menos en público- y Legolas nunca habría osado hacerlo y quitarle a su marido autoridad, así que con los ojos encendidos de rabia se mordió la lengua.

-Sí, mi señor.

Asintió y subió a Nube Blanca. Éomer trepó tras él.

-Encárgate de Pinta.

Le ordenó a uno de sus hombres.

-Ven, mi cielo, cabalga junto a nosotros.

Animó Éomer a su hija.

-Vamos, amor, hazle caso a papi, él tiene razón. No estamos peleando.

La tranquilizó Legolas. Eowyna asintió y obedeció con una gran sonrisa.

***

Legolas esperó hasta que dejaron a Eowyna con su nana y llegaron hasta sus habitaciones para estallar furioso contra su marido.

-Te pasaste, Éomer, ¿Tenías que llamarme la atención frente a tus guardias? No soy una dama, soy un elfo... ¡ y sé lo que hago!

-¿Un elfo? Yo más bien diría que eres un niño, por tu forma de comportarte. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te desmayaste en los jardines? Y si eso vuelve a pasar y tienes a Eowyna contigo, ¿cómo crees que va a reaccionar nuestra hija?

-¡Éomer, basta! No soy ningún tonto, se hasta donde llego y hasta donde dan mis fuerzas. Por ejemplo, hoy no pretendía recorrer Rohan entero, porque sé que el embarazo no me permite tanto, pero si podía dar una vuelta tranquilamente cerca y con nuestra hija, sin que me pasara nada.

-No, Legolas, en esto no estoy dispuesto a ceder.

-Soy un elfo, Comer, no me puedes tener encerrado aquí.. ¡Me matarías!

Le gritó Legolas furioso. Éomer se acercó a él y lo obligó a sentarse.

-Tranquilízate, amor. Bien, tienes razón: eres un elfo y necesitas el aire, lo sé. Pues puedes salir, pero nunca solo, te asignaré una guardia especial que te acompañara a todos lados.

Le dijo Eomer tranquilamente. Legolas se volvió a parar de un salto.

-¡De eso nada, no me vas a tratar como a un bebé!

-Tú no eres un bebé, pero llevas uno en tu vientre.

-Eomer....

Protestó Legolas.

-Legolas, se que hay veces que no me entiendes, pero no me podrás negar la oportunidad de cuidar de nuestro hijo. No pude cuidar del embarazo de Eowyna, déjame cuidar de este.

-Eso es chantaje sentimental, Éomer.

Alegó Legolas. Éomer bufó.

-Bueno, Legotas, el tacto no funciona contigo por lo que veo. Bien, si como marido no me dejarás, entonces será una orden de tu rey.

Legolas abrió los ojos de golpes. Eomer no...No, Eomer no sería capaz de imponerle algo, nunca lo había echo.

-No serias capaz, Éomer de Rohan.

Le dijo Legolas con los dientes apretados.

-Lo siento, Legolas, pero no me dejas otra alternativa.

Legolas se alejó de Eomer.

-Bien, su majestad, será como usted quiera.

Dijo Legolas con los dientes y los puños apretados, mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda a Eomer.

Eomer se levantó con un suspiro y se acercó a su adorado elfito, le puso las manos en la cintura y lo hizo virarse, al ver los ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas lo abrazó. Legolas le devolvió el abrazo y lloró sobre su cálido pecho.

-No llores, mi amor, me partes el corazón. Perdóname, Legolas, sólo os quiero cuidar. Tú, Eowyna y este bebé son toda mi familia. Perdona a este tonto hombre que si tiene que aceptar haber pecado de algo, es de amor.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, Eomer. Tienes razón, no es seguro podría desmayarme o marearme y no es responsable que ande sólo en esas circunstancias. Pero es que me molesta sentirme tan débil.

-¿Débil? Tú no eres débil, Legolas, yo te vi traer a nuestro pequeño cielo a este mundo, y sé que débil tú tienes tanto como yo de orco.

Éomer logró lo que buscaba, Legolas rió.

-No, tú no te pareces a un orco, tú me gustas. Te amo, mi señor.

-Y yo a ti, Legolas.

Legolas tomó la mano de Eomer y la puso sobre su aún plano vientre.

-Aquí esta tu heredero.

Eomer sonrió.

-Mi heredera es Eowyna.

Legolas negó con la cabeza.

-Eowyna es niña no puede heredar el trono. Pero este bebe será niño.

Le dijo Legolas. Eomer sonrió ante la seguridad de su consorte.

-¿Y por qué tan seguro?

Legolas volvió a recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Eomer y se abrazó contra él.

-No lo sé, tan sólo es un presentimiento.

-Bien, pues será un niño.

Aceptó Éomer besando los dulces labios de su consorte.

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Porque aprendí a vivir sin ti.**

_~~11 meses después~~_

Legolas estaba cansado después del arduo parto, Éomer había sido el ayudante de Firene y había estado a su lado en todo momento. Legolas había acertado, pues entre sus brazos sostenía a un hermoso varón, rubio con orejitas puntiagudas y ojitos idénticos a los de Éomer. Eomer se sentó a su lado mirando embelesado a su bebé, Eowyna también se sentó en la cama viendo fascinada a su hermanito.

-¿Le duele algo? ¿Por qué llora?

Preguntó la pequeña. Legolas le sonrió a su hija.

-Porque tiene hambre-le explicó.

-Entonces le buscaré de mis galletitas de chocolate, aba.

Dijo Eowyna apresurándose a salir de la cama de sus papas, pero Éomer la tomo en brazos sonriendo.

-Tu hermanito es muy pequeño como para tomar galletas, ni dientes tiene aún.

-Oh... ¿Y entonces que le doy para que coma?

Preguntó Eowyna extrañada a su papá.

-Lo que tu hermanito come, sólo se lo puede dar tu aba, mi cielo.

Le explicó Eomer.

-¿Y que es aba?

-Leche mi cielo, sólo leche.

Le respondió Legolas, antes de proceder a alimentar a su hijo.

***

~~Horas después~~

Legolas ya estaba limpio al igual que su pequeño y las sábanas que habían quedado cubiertas de sangre por el parto habían sido cambiadas. Eomer había acostado a Eowyna en su cuarto y se había acostado al lado de Legolas quien coloco al pequeño en el medio de la cama, entre los dos. Eomer miró embelesado a su pequeño hijo.

-Tenías razón, fue un niño.

Legolas sonrió.

-Te lo había dicho, ya vez, amor, tu consorte no se equivoca.

-Presumido, a tu padre le encantará tener otro nieto y eso por no hablar de mi hermana, la comunidad y todo Rohan.

Legolas sonrió.

-Si, es una pena que el parto se adelantara una semana, papá quería estar presente en él.

-Será para el próximo.

Le sonrió Eomer besándolo en los labios. Legolas rió.

-Para el próximo lo vas a tener aquí desde el segundo mes de embarazo, ya sabes, sólo para asegurarse de esta vez verá nacer a su nieto. Éomer, aún no has escogido el nombre de nuestro hijo, es tu heredero y la tradición dice que lo debes escoger tú.

Éomer lo medito un momento.

-Haldir, le pondremos Haldir.

Legolas se sobresaltó.

-Éomer, por qué...

-¿Por qué lo menciono?

-Por qué le quieres poner a nuestro hijo, su nombre.

-Hubo un tiempo cuando me contaste quien era el padre biológico de Eowyna que sentí celos de ese elfo de Lorien, que se fue y te abandonó. Ahora sólo siento lástima por él. Haldir se perdió de una maravillosa hija y aún más, un maravilloso consorte, mi amor. Pero a pesar de todo le debo a ese elfo, el que tú y yo estemos juntos. Sí él nunca te hubiese embarazado, nosotros nunca hubiésemos terminado juntos y lo más importante de todo, nunca hubiésemos tenido a nuestra maravillosa hija. Haldir medio una hija, ahora esta es mi forma de agradecérselo: poniéndole a mi hijo su nombre queda claro, ante los valar y ante el cielo, que no le guardo rencor y que le agradezco interiormente habernos unidos.

Los ojos de Legolas brillaron presa de las lágrimas, antes de abrazar a su marido.

-Te amo, Eomer. Gracias, gracias.

-Y yo también te amo a ti, Legolas. Y soy yo quien te agrádese por el simple hecho de existir.

-Sabes paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera entender esto, pero ahora lo hago, Haldir me amó, pero el supo que mi felicidad no estaba con él, que lo que yo sentía era un enamoramiento y no amor, así que me dejó libre para que lo pudiera buscar y siempre se lo agradeceré. Y sé que si él hubiese sabido algo de nuestra pequeña, la hubiese querido tanto como nosotros dos. Ponerle a nuestro hijo su nombre será la mejor manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por ambos, aunque fuera a un nivel inconsciente, y será mi forma de pedirle perdón, por no poder corresponderle a su amor como él lo merecía.

-De corazón espero que Haldir sea feliz en las tierras imperecederas y que allá haya conocido a alguien con quien compartir su vida y sea tan feliz como nosotros.

-Yo también lo espero Eomer.

-Algún día, cuando yo este viejo, pues a pesar de poseer parte de tu inmortalidad moriré antes que tú, y Eowyna ya sea una mujer le contaremos la verdad.

Legolas asintió.

-Y entonces conocer a su verdadero progenitor en las tierra imperecederas será su decisión.

-Para ella siempre serás su padre.

Éomer asintió.

-Lo sé y ella será siempre mi adorable princesita, mi pequeño cielo.

-El día que tu me faltes, Éomer, me moriré.

Suspiró Legolas en los brazos de su marido. Éomer lo besó en la frente y depositó al bebé, en la cunita que estaba justo al lado de Legolas en la cama.

-No lo harás, cuando yo parta de este mundo, tú te quedaras a cuidar de nuestros nietos, hasta que estén bien asentados, casados y con hijos.

-Sólo hasta que este seguro que estarán bien, entonces dormiré para siempre y partiré a tu lado.

Le aseguró Legolas y Eomer le creyó.

-Y yo te estaré esperando.

Legolas acostó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho de su marido.

-Bienvenido a la familia Haldir.

Le dijo a su hijo, medio adormilado, el rey de los rohirrin. Legolas observó con una sonrisa como su amado, medio mortal medio inmortal, se quedaba dormido y a su bebé en la cunita durmiendo. Y pensando en sus hijos y en su marido, supo que no podía pedir más a los Valar, porque lo tenía todo.

Miró la luna que entraba por la ventana y recordó a Haldir, aquel hermoso elfo que lo había amado con locura, y lo recordó, pero no con dolor como en el pesado, si no con dulzura, no con amor, sólo con gratitud y paz. Había aprendido a vivir sin Haldir, Eomer le había enseñado a hacerlo de la forma más dulce y amorosa, pero lo que nunca se cansaría de agradecerle a Haldir la maravillosa familia que le había brindado, porque su decisión de dejarlo en libertad fue lo que le permitió a Legolas encontrar el verdadero amor y la paz.

Feliz consigo mismo, el príncipe consorte de Rohan durmió tranquilamente y lleno de amor en los brazos de su marido, el rey Eomer de Rohan, su caballero de brillante armadura, el hombre que lo había salvado del abismo y lo había llevado al paraíso.

**********Fin********

**Huy esto si que fue un final a lo disney, ¿pero que creen? ¿Les gusto? A mi sí, aunque tengo la sensación de que fue un poquito empalagoso, aunque aun así me pareció muy bonito espero que se lo hayan disfrutado, con cariño de mi para ustedes. Y que no haya quedado extremadamente patético y el que no haya dado uno de esos saltos que tanto me gusta dar (en donde no saben ni donde quedaron) es culpa de Paula, así que agradézcanle a ella que del capitulo 3 no brincara al cinco, pues el cuatro lo hice a insistencias de ella, jejeje. Espero que lo disfrutaran, hasta siempre...**


End file.
